


Kepada Ibu

by flipout_ichi



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Canon Related, Family, Historical, Other, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipout_ichi/pseuds/flipout_ichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibu... dimana engkau berada? Ingatkah engkau akan kenangan yang kita buat bersama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kepada Ibu

**Author's Note:**

> Ini karya saya pertama kali di ao3. Permisii~ :D Selama ini saya hanya mempublish di FFn, namun kali ini saya juga akan mempublish disini. Anggap saja kalau ao3 adalah rumah ketiga saya ^.^ *didepak*

Ibu…

Ketika aku membuka mataku

Senyummu menyapa

Terukir indah di atas cokelat

Berbingkai helaian rambut hitam

Tersenyum untukku

Padaku yang tak berdaya

Dengan lemas berusaha menggapaimu

Engkau tertawa

Berbisik menyapa

Memanggilku, Gupta

.

Ibu…

Tatkala aku melangkah pertama kali

Tertatih, mendarat di lantai

Engkau tertawa

Lalu berkata

Bahwa aku akan menjadi negara yang kuat

Tak akan goyah

Meskipun terhempas berkali-kali

.

.

.

Ibu, benarkah itu?

Ibu, benarkah aku akan menjadi kuat?

.

.

.

Ibu…

Ketika aku bertanya

Akan luka yang engkau derita

Engkau menjawab

Bahwa rakyatmu menderita

Bahwa dewa mengirimkan hukuman

Bahwa negeri seberang menyerang

Engkau tetap tersenyum

Tak peduli darah mengucur

Tak peduli tubuhmu limbung

.

.

.

Ibu, apakah aku akan mengalami hal itu?

.

.

.

Ibu…

Ingatkah engkau

Tatkala engkau menuntunku

Membimbingku menuju kota yang agung

Kota yang engkau ceritakan padaku

Dengan bangga engkau berteriak

Bahwa inilah tanahmu

Tanah yang mendapat kasih dewa

Tanah yang engkau cintai

Pasir terhampar tanpa tepi

Panas bagai bara api

Namun sebuah sungai mengalir

Tenang menuju hilir

Bangunan segitiga raksasa berdiri

Teramat kokoh tak terganti

Patung singa mendampingi

Iring-iringan manusia menghampiri

Memapah seseorang berbalut kain putih

 .

Ibu…

Ada apa denganmu, Ibu?

Engkau terjatuh

Terjatuh lalu terbatuk

Wajahmu pucat pasi

Rona kehidupan pergi

Kini tengah menunggu mati

Ibu…

Ada apa, Ibu?

Apa yang terjadi padamu?

.

.

.

Dengan lirih engkau berkata

Bahwa engkau terlalu tua

Bahwa negerimu porak poranda

Bahwa murka dewa telah tiba

.

.

.

Ibu…

Ketika aku terbangun dari mimpi

Senyummu tak ada lagi

Kehangatanmu, suaramu…

pergi…

.

.

.

Di mana engkau, Ibu?

.

.

.

Ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tidak tahu

Aku bingung

.

.

.

Beberapa orang tiba

Membawaku ke suatu tempat

Mengatakan hal yang tak kumengerti

Mereka berkata bahwa aku penggantimu

Ibu, benarkah itu?

.

.

.

Ibu…

Sakit sekali, Ibu

Darah mengalir tanpa jenuh

Dari pelipis dan tubuh

Lenganku patah

Tungkaiku terkilir

Mataku lebam –semuanya hitam

Ibu, mengapa aku begini, Ibu?

.

.

.

Ibu…

Lihatlah aku

Aku kini tumbuh

Menjadi negara yang kuat sepertimu

Merah putih hitam

Berkibar dengan gagah di angkasa

.

Ibu…

Dimanakah engkau, Ibu?

Apa kabarmu?

Aku rindu

Teramat rindu padamu

.

Ibu…

Apakah engkau mendengar doa

Doa yang kupanjatkan setiap malam

Berdoa agar engkau selamat

Berdoa agar engkau sehat

.

Ibu…

Telah lama kita tak bersua

Ingatkah engkau padaku

Pada anakmu?

Ibu, aku menantimu

Setiap senja tanpa jenuh

Berharap melihat sosokmu

Tiba, kemudian memelukku erat

Dan mengatakan betapa engkau bangga padaku

.

.

.

Ibu, lihatlah aku

Aku, anakmu

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
